dreamweaversfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Planet and the Planeteers (2012 TV Series Reboot)
A woman named Gaia summons 5 teenage sleuths to help save the planet from polluting, wasting and other illegal things, with help from a powerful hero named, Captain Planet. The characters are designed by Steven E. Gordon. Premiere Date: September 22, 2012 Finale Date: November 14, 2014 Characters: *Captain Planet (Liev Schrieber) - When the modern-day Planeteers combine their powers to summon the elemental warrior, this incarnation takes on the appearance of a superhero, who takes on the superhero-like name of "Captain Planet." Captain Planet displays a wry sense of humor and often uses puns while taunting the show's cast of villains. His only weakness is when he comes into contact with sources of pollution. *Gaia (Hallie Berry) - She is a modern rendition of the primordial Greek personification of the Earth, possessing an amalgamation of physical characteristics from all human races. Awaking from a century-long slumber, and shocked with the increase in pollution of planet that has sustained in such a short (by her standards) time, she summons the Planeteers to defend the planet and gives them each an elemental ring. Gaia lives on Hope Island, an island with large crystals in the middle of an ocean, although its exact location is never revealed. She is omnipresent: she can appear in any time or place she wishes and can communicate telepathically with anyone at any point in time. She is bound to the planet, and her health and well-being are connected with the condition of the planet. *Planeteers: **Kwame (Keiynan Lonsdale) - Hailing from Ghana,13 Africa, Kwame possesses the power of Earth. He has a soft spot for plant life, and even runs his own greenhouse on Hope Island. Growing up in a tribe in his homeland Africa, he is at one with the land and its purpose and does what he can to preserve it. In the episode "Talkin' Trash", he mentions that he never knew his father, hinting that his father died while Kwame was still very young. The de facto leader of the group, he is also the voice of reason that keeps the Planeteers in check when the group begins to lose faith in a given situation. He also acts as a kind of mentor to Ma-Ti. Kwame is the first Planeteer to be summoned, and the main protagonist of the first season. **Wheeler (Zach Effron) - From Brooklyn, New York, Wheeler controls the power of fire. He is shown to be the least knowledgeable about the planet preservation trends though this improves as the show goes on (in a way representing the oblivious aspect people have of the harm that they can cause to nature). He is exceedingly the most street-smart of the group, yet, while having his heart in the right place, tends to get himself into tight spots when acting impulsively; fittingly, he is sometimes a "hothead". Throughout the series, he openly flirts with and tries to get closer to Linka, almost always having his advances shot down. Wheeler is the third Planeteer to be summoned, and the main protagonist of the third season. In this series, he has a hot-headed temper and arrogant, rude and lazy sometimes. **Linka (Keisha) - From the Soviet Union (in later episodes stated as being from Eastern Europe after the Communist regime's collapse), Linka has the power of wind. Linka closely studies bird life and therefore is extremely emotional when pollution or illegal hunting harms them (because she admired birds who were used in the mines to detect gas while growing up as a miner's daughter). Wheeler often tries to flirt with her, and, despite more often than not shooting down these advances, is shown every now and again that she too possesses feelings for him, even kissing him in the episode "Missing Linka". She is a master of strategy and logic, as well as a computer expert. Linka peppers her English with Russian words and phrases, the most common one being "Bozhe moi!" (meaning "My God!"), which she normally says when she is shocked. Linka is the fourth Planeteer to be summoned, and the main protagonist of the fourth season. In the reboot series, she has a love-hate relationship with Wheeler. **Gi (Brenda Song) - Hailing from Asia, Gi controls the power of water. Of the Planeteers' powers, Gi's is the only power that requires a nearby water source to be useful. Gi is a self-proclaimed marine biologist. Her compassion for sea life contributes to the overall effort of the Planeteers' protection of animals, becoming extremely emotional when pollution affects them, especially dolphins (due to finding her dolphin friend dying from pollution as a child), and somewhat impulsive at times. She also often works on the mechanical and forensic aspects for the team, as well as being the most diplomatic of the group who convinces others to see reason and do the right thing. Gi can also be seen wearing a gold medallion around her neck. Gi is the second Planeteer to be summoned, and the main protagonist of the second season. In the reboot series, she has a friendship with Kwame. **Ma-Ti (Neel Sethi) - From the Amazon of Brazil and raised by a Kayapo Indian shaman, Ma-Ti wields the powers of heart and telepathy to instill caring, passion, and sympathy into the people of the world to care for the planet. He can also use this power to telepathically communicate with people and animals, both of the well-being whom he deeply cares for. At twelve years old, Ma-Ti is the youngest and most impressionable member of the Planeteers. He owns a pet monkey named Suchi (voiced by Frank Welker). Ma-Ti is the fifth Planeteer to be summoned, and the main protagonist of the fifth season. Villains: *Looten Plunder (Michael Emmerson) - the main antagonist of the first season, his goal is to take what he can from killing the animals for profit. *Verminous Skumm (Jeffery Combs) - the main antagonist of the second season, his goal is to create a filthy world where his mutant kind can control the planet. *Duke Nukem (Ike Amadi) - the main antagonist of the third season, his goal is to create a Radioactive world where his is considered a god. *Sly Sludge (David Boat) - the main antagonist of the fourth season, his goal is to create a giant garbage area to make everyone pay for his mistreatment. *Dr. Blight (Andrea Baker) - the main antagonist of the fifth season, her goal is to create a world of mad science, and a world that she can demand to cure her scar. *Zarm (Keith Ferguson) - the main antagonist of the sixth and final season, he chooses Plunder as the Earth of Conquest, Skumm as the Water of Conquest, Nukem as the Fire of Conquest, Sludge as the Wind of Conquest and Blight as the Darkness of Conquest, his goal is to regain the title that Gaia stole from him. Episodes: Season 1: 2012 Season 2: 2012-2013 Season 3: 2013 Season 4: 2013 Season 5: 2014 Season 6: 2014 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Action Category:Comedy